Hanky Panky Hullabaloo
by dead-acc0unt
Summary: After the chaos. Eddy hates May. She took Double D from him! Eddy's depressed because we wants to tell Double D how he feels about him, but is terrified of what the result might be...One-shot, Slash, EddxEddy


**ED, EDD N' EDDY © DANNY ANTONUCCI**

**STORY © xXDawnBreaksXx(me)**

**Author's Note****:** Hey everyone! This is just a one-shot written by yours truly! I may make two different versions of this! This is version 1! This version takes place AFTER all that mess between May and Double D and the rest of the kids. It takes off on the part where they're picking up the trash. Please R&R! Enjoy!

----

**Hanky Panky Hullabaloo**

_by: xXDawnBreaksXx_

----

Argh! I hate detention! I hate Valentines Day! I hate those stupid Kankers!... but most of all, I hate May Kanker...Why? I'm not even gonna deny myself anymore! I LOVE DOUBLE D! SOCKHEAD! EDDWARD!!! I'm in love with that stupid sock-hat wearin' genius!

Every time I saw him with that stupid floozy, I swear a part of me was breaking away! Just breaking away from my body and dying! I hated the way she stared at him! It hurt me the most when I saw him looking at her the same way...

Ugh....I just need to get out of here. I-I can't be near him right now. I can't bare to look at him...stupid detention....

I stood against the locker drinking a Coke, and trying to get the taste of Monobrow out of my mouth. Him and his stupid CPR...I didn't feel like cleaning up...I had too much on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about stupid Sockhead. It was hard to stop when I kept hearing him rambling about getting his first detention.

I jumped a bit when I heard a sudden beeping noise. It was just the alarm on my watch letting me know we could finally go home. I sighed. I just wanted to curl up in bed and listen to my music 'til I went to sleep. I wasn't worried about dinner, that was okay. I lost my appetite.

I started to walk ahead of Ed and..._him_. They caught up to me quickly, though.

"What a day! Huh, guys?!" Ed said running in the odd way he did around us.

"My, yes, indeed it has, Ed! Wouldn't you agree, Eddy?" Double D's voice stung my ears and hit me in the heart.

I didn't say a word, I just replied with a grunt.

"Aw, cheer up, Eddy! We're out of detention now! All three of us should just relax and enjoy sometime together before it gets too late!" He placed a warm hand on my shoulder, I shook it off. It just made me feel cold.

He stopped and stared at me, "Eddy?"

Before he could say anything else Ed jumped in between us.

"Ooh, ooh yeah! Par-tee at Eddy's house!"

Double D looked to Ed and smiled.

"Not a party, Ed. We're just gonna lay back and relax!"

"No party?....Okie Dokie!"

Ed smiled dumbly and started to run around us again, laughing.

I actually just wanted to be alone, but I didn't say anything. I just let them enjoy themselves.

I stuck my hands in my pockets, and felt something crunch. It felt like paper. I turned to see if anyone was looking, Ed and Double D weren't paying attention to me. I took out the paper in my pocket. It was two pieces of paper folded up. I opened one of them. 'You Electrify Me'. It was the valentine that Edd gave to me. As much as it hurt me to think about him, I didn't want to throw this away. So what if it was just a piece of paper that was bought at the store. So what if all he had to do was write our names into the 'To:' and 'From:' section. It was from someone I really cared about. Of course I was holding onto it.

I looked at the second piece of folded paper. It was regular notebook paper. It had 'To: Edd From: Eddy' scribbled on it. It was a note that I'd written for him. I didn't know what to give him and I couldn't possibly tell him what I wrote down in that note. It revealed my true feelings for him. Emotions were never my thing, so it would've been super hard for me to get a word out...right at least.

It wasn't only that, though. I wouldn't want to see his face after I told him or after he read it(if I gave it to him I would've told him to read it when he got home.). I didn't want to see his face cringe in disgust as he found out that his best friend had gay feelings for him. I shuddered as I pictured this image in my mind...

Before I knew it, we were at my house. I quickly stuffed the valentines back into my pocket and took out my key. We went straight to my room.

When we got in, Ed went right to my lava lamp and pressed his face against it.

"Cool!" he said.

Double D warned him not to do that or he'd damage his eyes.

I just layed in bed, hands behind my head, and stared at the ceiling fan. No one said a word to me the whole time we were there. I guess Double D got the picture that I didn't want to talk to him or anybody else and told Ed to just leave me alone, too. Good.

An hour passed and the phone rang. I answered.

"Hello? Oh....yeah, he's here...okay...I'll tell him...you too, ma'am..."

They looked at me, they knew it was one of their mom's calling for them to come home.

"Ed, your mom called. She she wants you to come home, it's late."

Ed didn't really want to leave but he did, and said good-bye to the both of us. Now, it was just me and Double D...alone.

I held my knees up to my chest and kept my head down as I sat silently on the bed. He was staring at me, I couldn't see, but I knew. I could feel those big beautiful emerald eyes burning into me. There was a long silence.

"Eddy..." he finally said walking up to the bed and sitting next to me, "Did I do something to upset you? Are you mad at me?"

I looked at him from the corners of my eyes. He looked do sorrowful and sad staring at me.

"No..."I said in almost a whisper.

He continued to stare at me the same way. He put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't want home to touch me, but I didn't want to upset him either. I just had to deal with it.

"Are you sure? I feel as though I did something to hurt you, Eddy. Please tell me if I did. I must know."

I sighed. What was I going to tell him? _'Oh nothing. I'm just completely and utterly in love with you. It's nothing really, you only broke my heart.'_

Maybe I should give him the note and just look away. Then I won't have to face that horrid expression, maybe he'll just leave after he reads it. Yeah, that sounds good. I sighed once more...here goes nothing.

"Double D, I got my heart broken today...by someone who I really like...a-and care about..." God, that sounded cheesy...

He looked at me curiously.

"And who is that person?" he asked.

I blushed and and and flopped down flat on the bed and faced away from him. I dug into my pocket and pulled out the note I wrote for him.

"H-here..."

"What's this?"

"It'll tell you who that person is...and please, if you don't like it, don't say anything. If you don't like it, just leave. If you never wanna talk to me or see me after this...I understand..." The last part was hard to say...

"Well, I'm sure it's not that bad, Eddy!" he said as he took the note

I heard him beginning to unfold the paper. I squeezed my pillow, waiting for whatever it was to just come already...

----

**Double D's POV**

After Ed was gone, it left me and Eddy some time to talk. Something was wrong and I was going to get through to him and figure out what it was.

I stared at him. He looked so sad huddled up on the bed by himself. It truly bothered me.

"Eddy..." I said as I say next to him, "Did I do something to upset you? Are you mad at me?"

He looked at me from the corners of his eyes. I really hoped I hadn't done something. Was it because I didn't spend anytime with him today on such a special day? I truly wanted to, but...you know...

"No..." he finally said, quietly.

I rested my hand on his shoulder. Maybe he wouldn't shake me off like he did before, but I was still careful.

"Are you sure? I feel as though I did something to hurt you, Eddy. Please tell me if I did. I must know."

I really had to know! Eddy's behavior bothered me so! Truth be told, I didn't care much for May. It was Eddy who I loved. I could _never_ tell him that though. He'd probably laugh in my face or reject me. But, my loving Eddy was why I had to know if I had upset him. I had true feelings for him and I'd never want to hurt him.

After a while he sighed.

"Double D, I got my heart broken today...by someone who I really like...a-and care about..."

He likes somebody?! Oh goodness...I really didn't know if I wanted to know who or not...but Eddy needed me right now, so I had to ask.

"And who is that person?" I asked nervously.

He turned away from me and layed down. It was as if he was trying to hide from me. He dug into his pocket and held up a folded piece of notebook paper.

"What's this?"

I thought he was going to tell me who this person was.

"It'll tell you who that person is...and please, if you don't like it, don't say anything. If you don't like it, just leave. If you never wanna talk to me or see me after this...I understand..."

I didn't like what he said. I don't think he did either. Was the person he liked someone I wouldn't approve of? It was that bad?

"Well, I'm sure it's not that bad, Eddy!" I told him, trying to make him feel better.

I swept some of the blonde hairs from my face and fixed my hat. The front of the note read 'To: Edd From: Eddy'. I blushed. I always did every time he called me by my real name.

I quickly unfolded the paper and began to read. It said:

_Dear **Edd**,_

_I know this might sound weird...but...I love you. _

_I'm just positively, irrevocably, in love with you..._

_I could never tell you in person because I was afraid._

_Afraid of what you'd think of me._

_Afraid that you'd leave me._

_I couldn't take it anymore, though._

_I had to say something._

_So, I decided to write it down._

_I figured if I wrote it then the blow would be less painful._

_You're probably disgusted right now, but..._

_I'm just glad you've read this, and that now you know_

_how I truly feel._

_All I had was Ed when I was younger,_

_he couldn't understand anything much though._

_All he knew was that I was the only one not calling him a 'dork'._

_But, then you came around, you were smart(and you still are)._

_You could understand the difference between_

_people like me and the rest of the kids in the cul-de-sac._

_You could've called me a 'dork' and laughed at me. _

_Just like the rest._

_Judged me before you knew me..._

_Just as they did._

_But you didn't,_

_you stayed and got to know me for who I am._

_You've seen all sides of me that no one else could see._

_You're gorgeous, thoughtful, smart(really smart), and kind hearted._

_You may upset me at times, and I may yell at you,_

_but I still love you even then.._

_I'll always love you._

_Love,_

_**Eddy**_

I felt my heart skip a beat. Eddy had felt the same way this whole time? Was he jealous of May, today? I giggled quietly to myself.

Eddy. Dear Eddy jealous of a Kanker because she was all over me. Oh my, it just made my heart flutter. I folded the note up and put it under my hat and smiled at him.

"Don't forget to lock the door on your way out..." he said in a depressing tone.

He thought I was disgusted by him. I just smiled wider and layed down on the bed. I pulled my self to him and wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him on his cheek.

"I would never leave you, Eddy...I love you, too..."

He turned to me with the most brilliant expression. It reminded me of what I might've looked like after I had read the note.

"R-really?" he said.

I nodded, "I've always had the same feelings for you, Eddy!"

----

**Eddy's POV**

I felt all the weight, depression, and stress lift off me as he said those words. Something I 've wanted to hear for a long, long time!

He was still holding me, so I put my arms around his waist to hold him closer. He blushed. I stared deeply into his eyes and smiled. It wasn't the same usual smile I just about always wore. It was new. It had more meaning behind it. True happiness. I knew he was feeling the same. I pulled one of my hands up from his waist and caressed his cheek. Then I kissed him. It wasn't because I was getting black-mailed this time either. It was because I loved him, and he loved me, and we were happy...

"Happy Valentines Day...Eddward"

**FIN 3**

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


End file.
